1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for microwave elimination of carbon particles contained in the exhaust gases of heat engines.
The invention relates more particularly to a device for eliminating carbon particles contained in the exhaust gases of a diesel engine in which a microwave source and a conductor of the electromagnetic field generated by the source are joined with a resonator mounted on an element of the pipe for the exhaust gases containing an insert such as a particle filter.
Publication FR-A 2,588,610 proposed two solutions to obtain the combustion of the carbon particles either by making them go through, or stay in, the zones of the resonator where the electromagnetic field is maximum.
This invention relates to the use of a mode of excitation of a cylindrical cavity constituting the resonator suited to the use of ceramic particle filters available in the industry.